1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat and more particularly to a seat having an adjustable side support formed with the seatback thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For increased sitting comfort, adjustable side support devices capable of adjustably supporting the sides of a seated occupant have been proposed. The prior art occupant's side support devices comprise a pair of pad members which are separate relative to the seatback proper and are mounted on the sides of the seatback proper to be adjustably movable in fore-and-aft directions.
In the conventional seat, however, there is a drawback, originating from the separate construction of the pad members relative to the seatback proper, in that the presence of the pad members is clearly apparent, resulting in an aesthetically unappealing seat construction. In fact, the seat with such side supporting pad members is limited to very specified designs.